Know Your Stars Mario Style!
by Fic-freak
Summary: A know your stars version that was based off of All That! Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Hello and welcome to Know Your Stars: Mario Style! For those of you who don't what this is, you'll find out very soon...

Chapter 1: Mario

Mario entered the room that seemed to have a sparkly floor with stars on it. The room was big enough to hear an echo. In the middle of the room was high chair.

"Hmmm...this looks comfy!" Said Mario to himself as he sat down.

"Know your stars...know your stars...know your stars...know your stars." Said a voice that came out of nowhere.

"WHAT THE!? WHERE DID THAT COME FROM!!" Mario shrieked.

"Mario... he snorts coke, and meth."

"If I was snorting coke and meth, there would be all sorts of stuff wrong with me now!" Said Mario.

"What a lie. Just admit you smoke coke and meth."

"No! you're the one who smokes coke and meth!" Yelled Mario.

"Mario...he cheats on Peach all the time"

"If by cheat, you mean cheating in the poker. Then, yes I have." Said Mario honestly.

"No, I mean cheat by having sex with another person."

"Oh, well, no." Said Mario again.

"Yeah right, and I'm the Queen of England."

"You are! That's awesome!" Cheered Mario.

"Uh...right then. Mario...he loves Luigi."

"If by love, you mean brotherly then yes, I do." Confirmed Mario.

"AHA! So you admit you had sex with him!"

"WHAT!? I NEVER SAID SUCH THING!" Yelled Mario.

"You said it yourself that you loved him!"

"So? That doesn't mean I had sex with him!" Yelled Mario.

"No wonder there was so much incest history in your family!"

"That's it! I'm gonna kill you in a second if you don't shut up!"

"Ooh, I'm so scared. Anyways, Mario...he cheats on Peach for daisy and has a picture of Daisy in his room.."

"What!? I'm not even going out with her! Plus, I don't even like her! She's a tomboy anyways!" Yelled Mario.

"Then why did I find a picture of her in your room?" The voice brought down the Daisy picture to Mario and looked at it.

"This doesn't prove anything! Plus, I have a picture of everyone in my room anyways!" Yelled Mario, who seemed to be getting slightly frustrated.

"So, that means you're cheating on everyone with everyone!"

"You're making no sense at all!" Screamed Mario.

"At least I don't have an IQ of 50."

"My IQ is not 50, it's 105." Said Mario with a smirk.

"For someone who's a hero and defeats bad guys all the time, that's pretty low."

"No it isn't! It's average IQ you retard!" Yelled Mario.

"I never 50 was average IQ."

"I was talking about 105 IQ you idiot!" Yelled Mario who had started pulling his hair out.

"And now you know, Mario, the coke and meth cheater with a 50 IQ who cheats on everyone with everyone and had incest with his brother."

"No, they don't know me! You are a monster!" Yelled Mario as he went out of the room.

"Heh heh, I love my job."

End.

So, how did you like it? I know it probably wasn't funny but it will getter, I can promise you that! 


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for those of you who reviewed! I appreciate it!

chapter 2: Luigi

Luigi walked in the glittery and starry room and sat down in the comfy chair.

"Know your stars...know your stars...know your stars..." Said The voice

"AAH!! Who's there!?" Shrieked Luigi.

"Luigi, he hates Mario so much that he once put a cockroach that sang "Living La Vida Loca" on his bed."

"WHAT!? You must be kidding me! I would never do that to my brother! And what kind of cockroach can sing? That makes no sense!" Yelled Luigi.

"Cockroaches can't sing, but they can squeal."

"But that means you said it sang it, but cockroaches can only squeal so, HA!" Said Luigi with pride.

"...Luigi, he once married a hammmer."

"What are you saying!? Is it even possible to marry a hammer!? You're very weird!" Said Luigi with discomfort.

"Luigi, he once ate his head."

"Ok, this is getting rediculous! It's impossible to eat your own head anyway! Plus, even if I did, I wouldn't be here by now!" Yelled Luigi.

"Yeah sure, head eater!"

"I'm gonna use my Poltergeist 3000 if you don't shut up!" Yelled Luigi as he brought the machine out.

"Oh, what are you gonna do? Suck me up?"

"Maybe, maybe not..." Said Luigi with a brief smirk.

"Luigi, he raped toadette."

"EWWWWW!! You're a sicko! I would never rape someone!" Luigi shrieked.

"Then how come she is pregnant then?"

"She's not! She just gained a few pounds..." Said Luigi.

"Yeah, right and I'm Bowser, the spike shelled-dork!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT ME!!" Yelled Bowser who charged in the room.

"uh oh...this looks bad..." Whispere dthe voice.

"NO ONE INSULTS ME LIKE THAT!!" Yelled Bowser. He then blew out his flame breathe and burned the whole ceiling up!

"OH SNAP!!" Yelled The voice. He ran out of the room, but suddenly headed back and said:

"OH AND BY THE WAY NOW YOU KNOW LUIGI THE BROTHER HATING, HAMMER MARRYING HEAD EATING RAPER!! BUT NOW I MUST LEAVE CAUSE THERE IS TROUBLE AS I SPEAK BUT I'LL BE IN MORE TROUBLE IF I DON'T GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!" The voice screamed, then ran out of the room.

"NOOOOOOOO!! They don't know me!" Yelled Luigi as he ran out of the room. 


	3. Chapter 3

Again, thank you for the reviews! I will be updating VERY frequently! (Heck, I may finish the whole fic today!)

Chapter 3: Peach

Peach had walked in the room. She gazed at how beautiful the room was. She saw a chair in the middle so she decided to sit on it.

"Know your stars...know your stars...know your stars..." Said the voice.

"Um, hello? Is some one here?" Asked Peach to herself in her nice voice.

"Peach, she is slower at running than a Windows '95."

"What are you saying? I can run faster that! And how'd you know I had a Windows '95?" Aske deach who was playing with her hair.

"HA! You said you have a Windows '95, so that means you are slow!"

"That doesn't prove anything! And Windows '95 works fast for me too!" Yelled Peach in anger.

"Peach, she will star in the next Pokemon movie."

"What's a pokemon? And no one ever said I was gonna star in a movie!" Yelled Peach who seemed to be more furious.

"Peach, her real name is Rootie Tooty Fruity Patootie."

"Ha! You wish!" Peach laughed.

"Whatever you say...rootie tooty fruity patootie."

"Hey! That's not funny!" Yelled Peach who seemed to get more red.

"I'm sorry..."

"well...I guess I can forgive you..." Said Peach with a little smile.

"I'm sorry that you're name is rootie tooty fruity patootie!"

"OK!! THAT DOES IT!!" Yelled Peach. She gout out a bazooka and started charging the blast.

"No...stop! Put that away!"

She blasted the ceiling which made the ceiling fall and crush Peach which killed her into a bloody mess.

"And now you know Peach, the person who's slower than Windows '95 that is a pokemon star and has name of rootie tooty fruity patootie..."

"No, they don't know me!" Yelled Peach's soul who then rose up to Heaven. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Yoshi

Yoshi walked in the room. He didn't know what the room was for, but he decided to sit down in the chair.

"Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars." Said the voice in a chant.

"Um...is someone here?" Asked Yoshi to himself.

"Yoshi, he's really part Monkey."

"Uhh...no I'm not! I'm all dinosaur! Nothing more, nothing less!" Said yoshi who was confused where the voice was coming from.

"Well, I feel sorry that your mom is part monkey then..."

"WHAT!? No she is not! That is such a lie!" Yelled Yoshi.

"Whatever...monkey man!"

"Shut up before I decide to eat you!" Yelled Yoshi who can actually eat people.

"Yoshi, he likes to eat Mario's clothing for breakfast."

"No I don't! Plus, he's only got one pair that he uses every day! Plus, it would probably taste gross too!" Yelled Yoshi with a grossed out face.

"So you did eat his pants!"

"I just said I didn't!" Yelled Yoshi who began to turn red.

"But, you said it tastes gross!"

"Noooooooo!! I said it would probably taste gross if I did eat them!" Yoshi yelled again with an embarrassed look.

"Which you did."

"Talk to the hand" Said Yoshi as he put up his hand in the air and moved his face back.

"Yoshi, he broke his engagement with Birdo to marry a door."

"You're crazy! How can I marry a door!?" Yelled Yoshi who smacked his ead against his forehead.

"But, you broke up with Birdo, right?"

"Yes I d- NO WAIT!! I DIDN'T BREAK UP WITH HER!! MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!! AND I DON'T WANT MARRY A DOOR!!" Screamed Yoshi.

"So, you cheated on her for inanimate objects?"

"NO!! I'm still in love with a Birdo, I'm not cheating on her, and I'm not marrying a door!!" Yeleld yoshi who was worn out from all his screaming.

"Why must you be so cruel to doors? It has feelings you know! WHAT DID THE DOOR EVER DO TO YOU!?"

"I'm not being cruel! You're the one who is being cruel! And the objects don't have feelings you freaking retard!" Yelled Yoshi who almost fell out of the chair.

"Yoshi, he tried to throw Mario out of business so he can take over the world."

"You're a moron, you know that?" Said Yoshi who crossed his arms.

"No. I actually find myself to be quite smart."

"Yeah right, the only time you can ever be smart is when pigs will fly!" Yoshi said as he got out of the chair.

"Now you know, Yoshi the part monkey cloth-eating door-hating and jealous of Mario...person!"

"No they don't know me! AND NEITHER DO YOU!!" Screamed Yoshi. He then exited out of the room.

End.

Well, what do you think? Next one up will be Daisy! 


End file.
